El Artista
by Tsukiko Braginski
Summary: Esta es la historia del hombre que deseaba tener lo único que estaba fuera de su alcance... Iván Braginski era un artista en cuanto a cazar sus presas se refería. (rating M por violencia y futuro lemon)


_prometi actualizacion y actualizacion tendran! _

_Este es un fic algo especial, es RoChu pero a la vez no lo es (esto debido a que me estoy dando cuenta de que la ship ya no me gusta tanto como antes) ademas de que, me propuse escribir al menos un fic de cada genero que pudiera; asi que el resultado de este es un poco... catastrofico... leanlo por ustedes mismos XD._

_Por cierto *saca un cupcake con una velita* hoy me volvi mas vieja, y ¿saben que me encantaria de regalo? ¡un review! porque si no creere que lo estoy haciendo bien y continuare escribiendo mal XD._

Artista

RoChu, angst.

_Quienes podían ayudarme se han desvanecido ante mis ojos… ¿será el cielo el próximo en fallarme?_

"_¿Dónde estoy?_"

Había despertado en el suelo de algún lugar, tirado boca abajo; el frío permeaba sus pulmones y entumecía sus músculos que no respondían a los desesperados intentos del asiático por levantarse y correr desesperadamente de aquel sitio, no recordaba mucho, apenas las imágenes de la escapada a aquel casino en compañía de su socio Kiku Honda… haber ganado en el Jackpot y después…

* * *

><p>—<em>Felicidades, señor Wang— un joven mesero se acercó a él, con una charola sostenida solo con la diestra, le ofreció una copa de cocktail, que había de admitir, tenía tan buena pinta que no pudo rechazar.<em>

—_Cortesía de la casa_— _pronunció el mesero cuando Yao tomó entre sus manos la copa._ —_ con su permiso_—_ el joven, de no más de veinticinco años, moreno y de cabello largo hasta los hombros, se alejó del lugar dejando al chino celebrar en compañía de su camarada…_

_Un par de tragos al dulce licor y todo se volvió confuso, las luces del lugar parecían mas brillantes y danzaban de un modo bizarro al compás de la música que en combinación con la voz preocupada del japonés llenaban de un insistente eco su cabeza haciendo que esta se venciera hacia el frente como si pesara una tonelada, distinguió al chico de antes, acercarse a él cuando se percató de que la droga hacia efecto, alcanzó a ver que tocó el pinganillo de su oído derecho y le pareció notar desde el suelo una sonrisa de satisfacción formársele en los labios…_

* * *

><p>Trató de nueva cuenta de moverse, sus piernas temblaban, al igual que sus brazos, cada bocanada de aire que tomaba se sentía mas fría que la anterior provocando que le dolieran la garganta y los pulmones, intentó aunque en vano enfocar la vista, todo era tan oscuro… como pudo se sentó en un rincón abrazado a sí mismo tratando de recuperar un poco de calor. Se percató de algo, un hilo de luz asomaba por la rendija de lo que parecía una puerta, permitiéndole darse cuenta de que no estaba solo pues la débil iluminación bailoteaba conforme los hombres fuera de ella se paseaban de un lado a otro.<p>

El oriental se había adherido a la rendija para poder escuchar con mayor claridad las voces que resonaban tras la habitación —Buen trabajo Toris, tal vez si sigues así pronto tú y tus hermanos podrán salir de aquí—por el acento tan marcado y el tono de su voz parecía tratarse de un ruso… ¡un ruso! ¡por Guan Yi ¡¿en que demonios se había metido?!…

Escuchó el sonido tintineante de las llaves con las que eran abiertas las múltiples cerraduras de la puerta que lo mantenía cautivo, Yao esperó pacientemente tras la misma para despistarlos y cuando la abriesen salir de ahí, no quería tener nada que ver con ese lugar.

—Toris… —con la puerta del lugar abierta el ruso buscaba a su _¿presa?_ sí, ese era un buen nombre para él.

— ¿S... si, señor Iván? — preguntó temeroso el lituano.

—No hay nadie aquí— informó el ruso sonriéndole a Toris de un modo maquiavélico.

Ese era el momento…

Yao que se encontraba tras la puerta se escabulló e intento cerrar la misma, para atrapar a sus captores en el truco más viejo de la historia, sin embargo sus manos sudorosas le hicieron fallar al cerrar el pomo resbaloso y de frío metal, decidió entonces que era mejor correr ahora que tenía esos preciados segundos, más al doblar la primer esquina de aquel laberinto de pasillos algo lo golpeó en el estómago sacándole el aire.

— ¡ugh! — el chino se sujetó con ambas manos el área afectada, un par de lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos por el dolor; miró frente a el, dos chicos lo observaban fijamente. — ¿p… porque? — preguntó en un hilo de voz que se extinguió para dar paso a un ataque de tos.

—estamos en la misma condición que tu, no podemos hacer otra cosa si queremos sobrevivir—le respondió el menor de ellos un chico rubio, bajito, de aparentes dieciocho o diecinueve años, en fin apenas un niño.

—o-oye pero entonces, ¡déjame ayudarte!, juntos podremos salir de aquí— Yao se reincorporó y se sujetó de la camiseta del menor de los hermanos.

—Claro que lo harás— habló el otro muchacho, tendría más edad que Toris, pero seguro no pasaría de la treintena, alto, de cabello rubio y corto. Con una mano se acomodó los anteojos y con la otra sostenía el bate con el que había frenado la huída de Yao minutos atrás.

El chino sonrió esperanzado, pronto la pesadilla terminaría… pero esa sensación de falsa tranquilidad se desvaneció al sentir la mano de Iván en su hombro, miró a los otros dos con la interrogativa tatuada en los ojos castaños.

El menor de los hermanos habló —así es, mientras estés tu aquí el señor Iván no nos necesitará más, eres…- el mas pequeño se tomó la barbilla pensativo— ¡nuestro boleto de salida! — concluyó, sonriente.

Yao abrió los ojos a más no poder ¿Cómo demonios se había metido en esa situación?, notaba los labios resecos por la respiración que se había vuelto pesada y agitada al notar que, de a poco sus salidas, tan pronto como eran encontradas se desvanecían ante sus ojos. Hizo lo que su instinto le ordenó corrió… corrió como nunca lo había hecho, _¿Quién era este tal Iván?_ dobló otro pasillo escuchando las pisadas de sus captores acercársele peligrosamente _¿Por qué lo quería ahí?_ encontró una puerta abierta que daba a una habitación con una ventana desde la cual se podía ver el amanecer _¿Qué rayos era lo que pretendería hacerle?_ trató de abrir la ventana pero no tenía seguros, estaba soldada; pensó romper el vidrio más la tela de grueso alambre del otro lado hacía ver que seria inútil hacer aquello, salió de nueva cuenta de la habitación pero se vio frenado por una marejada de brazos que lo atraparon, tiró varios golpes y patadas a sus captores logrando asestarles un par de veces sin embargo el agarre no era aflojado ni un ápice, sintió entonces un pinchazo en su brazo. —mierda…— pronunció desesperado, le habían drogado de nuevo.

— ¿Sabes Yao?, no debiste correr… correr solo lo empeora todo— le susurró al oído Toris, mientras lo sostenía con nula delicadeza del brazo…

* * *

><p>Despertó abrigado en una cálida sensación mullida, abrió perezoso los ojos para visualizar una amplia habitación lujosamente decorada y se percató entonces de que no estaba en su hogar, la idea de que todo había sido un mal sueño fue desechada tan pronto cruzó su mente y tan pronto se dio cuenta de que se encontraba siendo mimado por alguien, así es… el tal Iván acariciaba sus largos y oscuros cabellos mientras lo mantenía recostado sobre sus piernas.<p>

—por fin despiertas, girasol— en la escena mas extraña que el chino pudo haber imaginado, su captor se había convertido en un gentil hombre que ahora lo trataba a cuerpo de rey, le había vestido con un cálido pijama que contrario a lo que se podría pensar le quedaba perfecto, era justo de su talla, en la mesa de noche había una charola con té, empanadas y algo de fruta que dedujo, sería la cena… demasiado tentador puesto que no había comido nada en todo el tiempo que estuvo encerrado pero por otra parte su mente no podía dejar de planear su próximo intento de escape; buscaba la más mínima oportunidad para salir de esa extraña situación.

—buenos días, Iván— pero por ahora, lo que más le convenía era pretender que le seguía el juego así que se enderezó y lo abrazó, para sorpresa del ruso que no pudo más que devolverle el gesto con alegría, provocando que el asiático se sonrojara al sentir los fuertes brazos del rubio cobijándolo.

—me alegra que por fin lo entendieras— espetó el ruso con voz serena y con un deje de fingida inocencia. Sin romper el contacto, se acercó a su oído y le ronroneó: — porque ahora, eres de mi propiedad, ¿da? — el menor se estremeció, pero pensó en continuar con su plan, ahora que confiaba en él no podía dejar pasar esa preciosa oportunidad.

— p… pero dime, ¿Por qué yo? — Cuestionó aún siendo apresado en los fuertes brazos del otro —no es que me moleste… pero…—

—lo supe cuando te vi por primera vez en aquel congreso de empresarios hace tres años— dijo el europeo con toda la naturalidad del mundo, mientras el castaño sentía un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal y un cosquilleo invadir su estomago tras oír aquello— aunque te parezca difícil de creer, se todo de ti Yao-Yao, se donde vives, conozco a tu familia; a tus queridos hermanos, Xiang y Mei… sé de los oscuros secretos que tu compañía de seguros esconde, Yao Wang… sé también que eres lo suficientemente listo para no intentar huir de nuevo— finalizó y su voz se volvió fría al pronunciar sus siguientes palabras— pues si así lo hicieras conozco todo lo que hay que saber para hundirte— finalizó dejando a un perplejo chino escuchando y asimilando toda la información recibida— me encantas Yao, yo soy Ivan Braginski y obtengo todo lo que me gusta, por ello te traje aquí… esta es mi residencia, aquí podremos estar juntos, mi pequeño girasol— dicho esto tomó un mechón de oscuros cabellos y lo acercó a su rostro para apreciar su aroma— delicioso… —susurró en voz baja suspirando en el oído del paralizado Yao que en esos momentos no podía dejar de temblar.

"Una casa no podría tener tanta seguridad como la guarida en la que lo mantuvo encerrado" fue el pensamiento del chino tras analizar con cuidado las palabras del rubio. Se separó de él interponiendo sus manos entre ambos torsos y empujándolo con delicadeza, no quería levantar sospechas así que, lo miró fijamente a los ojos, notando que los del contrario eran de un inusual tono violeta, desvió la mirada hacia el buró donde estaba la charola y en un tono bajísimo de voz pronunció:

—tengo hambre, aru… — le sonrió mientras le acariciaba el rostro con la diestra delineando sus marcadas facciones. El de origen eslavo asintió y se giró para acercarle el alimento, momento de distracción que el asiático aprovechó para correr de nueva cuenta… salió de la habitación cuya puerta se encontraba convenientemente abierta; recorrió un largo pasillo, y se encontró frente a una puerta de madera finamente tallada, valla resultaba que Iván tenía buen gusto. Tomó con manos temblorosas el pomo y ante su sorpresa, este se abrió sin dificultad, al escuchar el sonido de la lluvia que copiosa bañaba el amplio lugar sintió un gran alivio de saberse libre de nuevo.

Comenzó a correr por el jardín hasta llegar a las desiertas calles, llenándose de lodo al atravesar sobre el césped; era tarde, por lo cual el cielo estaba bastante oscuro, tanto que Yao corría prácticamente a ciegas, las gotas de lluvia entraban en sus ojos causándole molestia, avanzó un buen tramo así, sin embargo no podía distinguir bien donde comenzaban las banquetas así que varias veces tropezó, en la última, se torció el pie.

— ¡mierda! —exclamó e intentó mover el adolorido pie, solo para comprobar que lo había lastimado lo suficiente como para no poder correr más… sin embargo una vez la adrenalina hubo abandonado su cuerpo se detuvo a pensar en lo imprudente de su acción, no parecía tener sentido continuar, ignoraba por completo su ubicación y para empeorarlo, aquello parecía un pueblo fantasma donde la única casa habitable era la de Braginski. Aún en el suelo, se vio reflejado en un charco mientras el agua recorría libre su rostro, permaneció inmóvil por varios minutos.

—te encontré— la voz del ruso resonó tras Yao quien antes de poder gritar o defenderse, se vio cargado por Iván, quien inmutable lo devolvió a su morada, el asiatico trataba desde los brazos de aquel hombre descifrar sus intenciones tras tan ambigua mirada no hallando respuesta; por un momento pensó que tal vez podría ingeniar algún otro juego de palabras con el cual engañarlo como había hecho anteriormente pero, al contrario, una vez dentro descubrió el grave error que había cometido, paso de ser gentilmente cargado a ser derrumbado en el suelo con violencia, trató de moverse más de nueva cuenta la posible fractura de su pie le hizo quedar vulnerable, se recorrió con ayuda de sus brazos hacia atrás hasta topar con una pared, acorralado miró con terror como Iván levantaba una tubería en el aire para después sentir el golpe del frio metal en sus costillas.

— ¡ahh! — gritó el asiático al sentir un nuevo golpe en el brazo que instintivamente había levantado para frenar la situación.

—te enseñare a no huir de mi… girasol—golpeó con fuerza la pierna derecha del oriental que ahora se retorcía de dolor en el suelo había golpeado justo el pie dañado, con el rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo con el cual profería sus lastimeros gritos el menor se sujetó la lastimada extremidad mientras ocultaba la cara, ladeándola a fin de ocultar su llanto inútilmente puesto que su delgado cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

El más alto dejo caer el metal en el suelo produciendo bastante ruido en el proceso, se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el colocando sus manos alrededor del fino cuello contrario y haciendo presión sobre él, Iván Braginski se encontraba fuera de sí.

Entre ahogados gritos y el desesperado intento de inhalar aire, Yao, con el rostro contraído en una mueca de absoluta desesperación y dolor trato de hablar, pero las palabras no lograron salir de su garganta sin embargo, el ruso pudo leer en sus labios un "lo siento" que le hizo salir de su estado de cólera y se separó entonces de el, horrorizado tras lo que había estado a punto de hacer se alejó de el observando como se recomponía y el color volvía al rostro del castaño, memorizando cada expresión, cada gesto aún si era de dolor… con la culpa adueñándose de cada fibra de su ser, arrepentido extendió una mano lo suficiente para alcanzar su rostro, ¡dios!… su rostro, parecía fina porcelana, amaba su rostro, su piel, todo de él, y por culpa de un estúpido arranque casi termina con la vida de su querido girasol, Yao alejó bruscamente la mano de Iván de un manotazo y como pudo se apartó de el.

Miedo, esa era la imagen que aquel chico emitía, los ojos abiertos, el ceño fruncido levemente, la boca entreabierta dejando pasar mas aire, haciendo que su pecho evidenciara lo violento de su respiración… todo eso no hizo mas que hacer sentir culpable a Braginski, porque Yao era lo único que quería tener en el mundo, lo que más deseaba era estrecharlo entre sus brazos, besarlo, hacerlo suyo… ¿obsesionado? Tal vez, después de todo entre la mafia se le conocía como "el artista" dado que una vez se proponía algo no pararía hasta conseguirlo pero este caso era especial, nunca antes había puesto tanto empeño y dedicación en conseguir lo que quería… lo que deseaba era lo que no podía conseguir y ahora lo tenía a su entera disposición… se encargaría de arreglar lo que había provocado. Se acercó a el, aferrándose a su frágil cuerpo, magullado y lastimado, tras unos momentos y, para sorpresa del eslavo, entre lagrimas correspondió a la extraña muestra de afecto.

—lo… siento, yo… ya… no volveré a… huir… lo siento— soltó finalmente aún sintiendo los estragos del estrangulamiento al que fue sometido.

Continuara...


End file.
